For a happy christimas
by Lyssia-san
Summary: Por que montar árvores de natal sozinho era muito solitário... Presente de natal para Kimonohi Tsuki.


_"Desculpe, Arthur, já prometi ajudar mon amour Mattie a montar a árvore dele."_

_"Gomen, Arthur-san, já marquei de me encontrar com Heracles-san hoje. Não vou poder te ajudar."_

"Idiotas, não é como se eu precisasse da ajuda deles." Resmungou o loiro, abrindo uma sacola onde guardava os enfeites natalinos usados no ano anterior.

A única coisa realmente nova, que seria inaugurada naquele ano, seria o pisca-pisca, já que as luzes verdes não funcionaram direito no natal passado. Ajeitou no lugar, o mais rápido que pôde, a árvore de natal de tamanho médio, logo passando as pequenas lâmpadas coloridas que compunham o pisca-pisca pelos ganhos volumosos, repletos de pequenas folhas verde-escuras.

"Eu realmente posso fazer isso sozinho..." continuou falando para si mesmo, pendurando a primeira bola, uma prateada brilhante, logo pegando uma vermelha para continuar.

Logo passou para os laços, vermelhos e com detalhes dourados nas bordas, demorou-se um pouco distribuindo-os, tentando colocá-los mais afastados um do outro possível, para não fazer tudo parecer muito repetitivo. Pinhas artificiais, pequenos anjinhos, papais-noel, uma fita enrolada por toda a árvore. Se afastou um pouco para olhar, ligando o pisca-pisca, dando um meio sorriso satisfeito. Faltava apenas um último e importante enfeite.

Abriu uma caixa, onde estava, embrulhado em um lenço, para não arranhar, uma estrela de natal de vidro, tão perfeitamente esculpida que parecia feita a mão, embora talvez isso não fosse verdade. Bem, continuava sendo um belo objeto de decoração natalina. E o mais importante do natal sempre seria o espírito e o que alguém pretende transmitir, seja com a decoração ou com qualquer demonstração de carinho

E qualquer pessoa que saiba disso não se importa realmente com o valor de nada em uma data tão especial.

Arthur, com cuidado para não derrubar aquele importante símbolo do natal, colocou a estrela no ponto mais alto da árvore, outra vez se afastando para olhar como ficara.

Montar árvores de natal sem ajuda podia ser possível, mas continuava sendo... tão solitário... suspirou e sentou-se no sofá, um pouco ressentido por seus amigos não poderem ter ido o ajudar. Foi quando ouviu alguém, ignorando totalmente a campainha, gritando seu nome na entrada da casa. Ainda um pouco incrédulo, abriu a porta, podendo visualizar um muito bem agasalhado, porém ainda assim parecendo incomodado com o frio, americano.

"Iggy, pensei que nunca ia abrir!" disse, em seu típico tom gritado, aquela reclamação um bocado injusta, já que foi atendido na primeira vez que chamou.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Alfred?" o inglês perguntou, hostil, mas mesmo assim abrindo passagem para o outro loiro.

"Hey, não fale assim! Eu vim salvar seu dia, não é obvio?" e aquele ridículo complexo de herói dava as caras de novo. Nem mesmo no natal ele conseguia ser menos irritante...

"Não preciso de ninguém me salvando." Fechou a porta e foi andando até a sala, sendo seguido pelo americano.

Mas Alfred parou ao olhar a árvore bem decorada a iluminada de Arthur, fazendo uma expressão triste, ou talvez, quem sabe, decepcionada. O de olhos verdes virou-se para ver o que acontecia ao não escutar mais os passos do outro e arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver a _visita_, que já estava quase virando alguém comum por ali.

"O que foi, Alfred?" não pôde deixar de perguntar. Logicamente, era apenas por curiosidade. De forma alguma estava um pouco preocupado. Claro que não.

"O Francis comentou que você estava decorando a árvore, sozinho. Então deixei ele e o Mattie e vim aqui te ajudar..." um silêncio levemente incomodo se instalou na casa.

Arthur encarava Alfred, sem ter ideia do que fazer. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que aquele idiota saia de casa para ir a sua casa sem avisar... e aquele estranho calor se espalhando de forma gostosa em seu interior não era felicidade. Não podia ser... embora... existisse a remota possibilidade de ter sentido um pouco de alegria com aquilo, ou do calor que se alastrava em seu rosto não ser apenas impressão sua...

Estava prestes a falar algo quando o de olhos azuis deu um de seus sorrisos idiotas e foi até a árvore, começando a tirar os laços, um por um, causando um sobressalto em Arthur, que reagiu apenas quando Alfred já retirava a quinta bola.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Já que eu não cheguei a tempo, vamos desfazer e arrumar de novo!"

"Claro que não! Eu fiz isso muito bem, sozinho!"

"Hahaha, então vamos montar uma virtual!"

"Isso não tem a menor graça!"

Os dois loiros se encararam por alguns segundos. Os olhos azuis tentando em vão não se perderem naqueles incrivelmente brilhantes e lindos olhos verdes. Por que Arthur tinha que ter olhos tão lindos? Era tão injusto ele ter aquele poder de fazer as pessoas se perderem olhando-os... ou talvez apenas Alfred se perdesse, mas não é como se um pequeno detalhe como esse fosse importante.

Perdeu totalmente sua linha de pensamentos, que eram um tanto quanto vergonhosos, se fosse parar pra raciocinar, quando Arthur suspirou pesadamente.

"Com um idiota como você, duvido que possamos fazer algo bom..." o rosto esquentou um pouco mais. "Mas... tá, vamos refazer tudo."

"YES! Eu sabia que era uma ótima ideia!" voltou a retirar os enfeites, com a ajuda de um inglês com um discreto e involuntário sorriso no rosto.

**Fim...**

**N/A: ai... desculpa, Tsuki-san... -.-' dar uma fic desse tipo pra alguém que escreve como você me dá uma vergonha... XD""""" m-mas... foi o máximo que eu pude fazer ^^' acredite, eu tentei algo melhor T-T**

**De qualquer forma... Feliz Natal (adiantado)! ^^/ não vou poder dizer isso amanhã (dia 24), mas espero que todo seu natal, e de qualquer outra pessoa que estiver lendo, seja repleto de paz e muita felicidade, e que nenhum parente fique bêbado e comece a irritar, também... =3 (sério, eu preciso aprender a dizer coisas menos ridículas...)**

**Aliais, desculpe ter mudado o enredo, é que não tava conseguindo o que te falei e aí montei (pela segunda vez XD) minha árvore, e lembrei de uma conversa que tivemos no MSN, então me veio a ideia pra essa, e ela tava escrevivel (?) =DDDD**

**Ok, é só isso mesmo, melhor eu parar de enrolar! XD Obrigada por ler ^^~**

**Até algum milagre que me faça escrever Hetalia de novo XDDDDDD**


End file.
